Recuperarse a si misma
by Genddrene
Summary: En un momento donde su dolor es mas fuerte, Reizel encuentra la luz para recuperarse a si misma


DISCLAIMER: El one shot es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes son de la excelente Naoko Takeuchi. Espero que esta lectura les sea muy agradable

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**RECUPERARSE A SI MISMA**_

Un dolor punzante en la sien. Tomo la cabeza entre mis manos, intentando en vano abrir mis ojos. La luz del sol se cuela molestosamente entre las cortinas pálidas. Un momento. Cortinas pálidas? Pero si yo detesto los colores claros. Auch. Otra vez una punzada de dolor.

Me levanto como puedo para ir a la cocina y prepararme una taza de café bien fuerte para quitarme esta horrible resaca. Es decir, deduzco que es una de mis tantas resacas. Por donde miro solo veo miles y miles de botellas y latas vacías.

Maldita sea! poco a poco mi realidad me da una sonora bofetada. Hace como dos meses que me vine a vivir a este pueblo sin nombre, sin conocidos, sin nadie que me tuviera lastima. Ya que era suficiente con la lástima que me tenía a mí misma.

Seguí preparando mi café con lo poco que tenía en la mísera cocina. Me fui a una de las sillas que se encontrada al lado de una ventana desvencijada y sucia. Las paredes se veían desconchadas y necesitadas de una generosa mano de pintura. Observe hacia el horizonte y vi como las nubes se iban uniendo hasta formar cúmulos y se ennegrecían avisando la llegada de una inevitable tormenta.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos. Es que recordar como llegue aquí, es simplemente humillante. Mi faceta de mujer fuerte, decidida e indomable se había ido por la cañería del mugroso baño que tenía cerca de la habitación. Y todo esto tenía un nombre: Yaten.

Si. Estoy así por un maldito idiota que me dejo sin más ni más. Que me dijo? Que ya no podía seguir así. Y acaso no pensó en que la mayor parte de mis sueños y esperanzas estaban de alguna manera ligados a su personas?

Me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba. Y yo de la manera más idiota me deje arrastrar a este mundo. Deje de asistir a mi trabajo, hasta que me corrieron sin pagarme un mísero centavo, alegando abandono laboral. El hermoso departamento, exquisitamente decorado con un ligero estilo arábigo entremezclado con un poco de confort occidental, donde te sentías prácticamente como en un sueño, fue vendido para pagar los excesos en los cuales el alcohol me había estado haciendo compañía.

Semana tras semana, la imagen de elegancia y belleza que había heredado de mi madre, iba desapareciendo paulatinamente. Ya ni me arreglaba. Es más, perdí inclusive la noción de la última vez que tome un baño decente.

Estoy hundida y todo por amor. Y sé que es la excusa más estúpida del mundo, pero así me siento. Derrumbada y triste. Sola, con un corazón destruido y sangrante en mis manos, con mis ojos apagados y mi mente completamente turbada.

Su maldita sonrisa que no huye de mi mente, sus ojos que acechan mis pensamientos, esas carcajadas que llegan a mis oídos con el diáfano viento y los malditos recuerdos que llegan como imágenes de una vieja película hacen que esto sea difícil.

Decido salir a pasear un poco. Mi aspecto de mendiga hace que muchas personas se alejen de mí. Aunque también creo que es por el olor nauseabundo que despido. Me acerco a una de esas zonas donde existen WI-FI y me conecto desde mi celular, que es al parecer lo único que no he empeñado para pagar mis largas noches de borrachera y olvido.

Entonces, veo que una de mis historias favoritas fue actualizada. Con avidez leo el nuevo capítulo hasta que una frase hace que mi mundo recobre su lugar y ubicación en tiempo y espacio:

…_RECUPERARSE A SI MISMA…_

Vaya. Claro. Eso es lo que tenía que hacer. Recuperarme a mí misma. El mundo no se había terminado cuando Yaten decidió que su camino ya no iba a la par que el mío. Yo seguía viva, enferma de amor, enferma de alcohol, pero VIVA.

Con mi ánimo renovado voy al cuchitril donde me estoy quedando. Acabo de tomar la mejor de todas las decisiones.

Trato de abrir la oxidada ducha de donde sale un generoso chorro de agua y comienzo a sacarme la mugre que se ha ido acumulando de hace quien sabe cuándo. No recordaba que mi piel fuera tan clara y suave. Se siente tan bien!

Termino de bañarme y me voy a ver entre mis ropas, algo que sea lo suficientemente decente como para salir a buscar un empleo. Encuentro un pequeño y elegante vestido negro y un saco color tinto. Me los pruebo y veo que me quedan un poco grandes. Vaya, había perdido peso, algo que me molestaba ya que me veía como esas modelos anoréxicas.

Repare un instante en mi rostro. Mis ojeras eran profundas que ya parecían tatuadas en mi piel. Mis ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas y desvelos. Decidí que haría lo que casi nunca hago: maquillarme.

Comencé tapando esas horribles ojeras y borrando una que otra marca de mi rostro. Me miro al espejo y sonrió satisfecha con el resultado. Tomo unos tacones negros y vuelvo a salir a la calle. Todos se giran a verme. Nadie puede creer que de ese lugar tan horrendo haya salido yo.

Sigo caminando atenta hasta un pequeño kiosco de donde compro un periódico para buscar empleo. Veo varias propuestas interesantes así que las marco.

_**HORAS DESPUES…**_

No me fue tan bien como esperaba, pero algo es algo. Ahora voy a la última parada del recorrido del día. Toco el timbre de una hermosa casa de estilo colonial. Parece antigua pero tiene ese aire de modernismo que hace sentir que el tiempo perdió su poder sobre este lugar. Una mujer con ojos color agua y cabello del mismo color me abre la puerta a la vez que me sonríe de forma amable.

_-Eres Reizel Hino, verdad?_

_-Si. _

_-Adelante, esperábamos por ti._

Al entrar veo a muchas personas sentadas en círculo. Cuando la mujer y yo nos acercamos todos se giran y me sonríen con mucha cordialidad. Respondo con una sonrisa también sincera.

_-Bien. Desde hoy tenemos una nueva integrante. Asi que denle una calidad bienvenida a Reizel. Adelante, preséntate con los demás. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo._

_-Buenas noches a todos. Mi nombre es Reizel Hino y soy alcohólica._

Todos aplaudieron con gran emoción y supe que había retomado mi rumbo. Un rumbo, para recuperarme a mí misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HOLA…**_

_**Nada que decir ni que opinar. Solo quería dejar esta historia para que sepan que estoy viva. Y este one shot está inspirado en esa pequeña frase:**_

…_**recuperarse a sí misma…**_

_**A veces nos hundimos en lo más profundo de nuestra tristeza y nuestra soledad, y erramos muchas veces nuestro camino y nuestras decisiones. A veces no todo es como queremos, pero después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol.**_

_**Agradezco a todas las que leen las cosas que escribo, espero estar llenando sus expectativas. **_

_**Este one shot está dedicado a ***katabrecteri*** que justamente es la que uso en una de sus historias esa pequeña frase. Recomiendo que lean ese fic, es sencillamente increíble **___

_**Y bien. Les deseo de corazón que estén súper bien y que sigan adelante luchando por sus sueños y metas.**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**~*Genddrene*~**_


End file.
